Naruto : Minecraft !
by aeries5000
Summary: naruto es perseguido por aldeanos hasta que en un bosque en un arbol hay una puerta que raro no? naruto x minecraft crossover y poco naruto x el extraño mundo de jack


un 10 de octubre un niño de pelo rubio en punta con tres extrañas marcas en cada una de sus mejillas que parecia ser d años de edad con un horrible pantalon naranja y una camiseta con el signo de chakra naranja el era Naruto Uzumaki corria por una turba de aldanos con fierros,botellas y palos de escoba en punta lo persiguieron hasta que desaparecio en un bosque.

encontro una puerta en un arbol ~que raro~ penso y entro en la puerta algo mas raro aun paso ... alli habia un bosque con muchas puertas.

camino y camino hasta que vio un papel en un arbol y sobre su puerta decia minecraft leyo la nota que decia

-hola el que lea esta nota sera mi decendiente entra en esta puerta y veras lo que te dejare para protejerte de mobs te pregunataras que son pero yo siempre vi monstruos o tenia mala vista jeje bueno te dejare todo para que puedas protegerte  
-atentamente steve persson

entro y se sorprendio a lo que vio er un mundo de cubos que le resulto extraño vio un camino de piedra y lo siguio encontro una mansion cubica como todo en ese mundo

antes de ir fue a la puerta y regreso a konoha fue a la torre hokage evitando las miradas de odio de todo ciudadanos adultos, cuando llego subio las escaleras y encontro al viejo hokage ahi el cual le sonrio con ternura a lo que era como un nieto para el

-jiji te puedo pedir un favor?- pidio Naruto  
-que es Naruto-kun-pidio el viejo  
-quiero irme de la aldea por un tiempo seria como un viaje de entrenamiento de mas o menos 10 años-  
-QUE?!- grito el viejo - como sabre que estas bien si te pasa algo no - pero naruto lo corto  
-porfavor viejo cuando llege sere mas fuerte que tu y tendre ese sombrero- dijo naruto lindamente  
el hokage penso por un buen rato hasta que se combencio  
-esta bien naruto-kun pero a los 16 deves volver sano y a salvo-dijo el veiga  
-gracias jiji te lo pagare algun dia cuando vuelva te lo expicare todo vale- dejo/agradecio naruto  
-solo esta a salvo naruto-kun- dijo el viejo  
-adios jiji-dijo naruto  
-adios naruto-dijo el viejo

(30 minutos mas tarde)

naruto regreso al arbol de la puerta y se fue a la puerta que decia minecraft y entro

(6 años despues naruto edad:14)

alli habian chicas y ellas no eran cubicas ~que raro es este mundo penso~

camino hasta que se encontro con dos chicas

una de ellas tenia pelo rubio alocado bajo un campera verde que en la capucha habia un simbolo extrño pero no dijo nada la capucha era larga hasta la cadera en la cual llevava una bombacha verde y unas medias largas verdes en su cara haba un pequño rubor y en sus manos llevaba unos guantes de cuero marrones y sus ojos eran amarillo como su pelo parecia tener 13 años

la otra era un poco mas alta que la otra llevaba una campera negra un sombrero con lo que parecia dos ojos violetas ella tambien llevaba un rubor y medias largas, tenia pelo largo hasta mas alla de su cintura donde llevaba una falda negra y tenia ojos violetas, parceia tener 15 años

-hola cuales son sus nombres?-pregunto naruto  
las dos chicas voltearon y dijeron kawaii y lo desplomaron al suelo en un abrazo cuando se recompucieron las 2 chicas tenian un rubor aun mas grande  
-yo soy cupa -dijo la chica rubia  
-y yo soy ender- dijo la chica pelirroja  
-bueno yo soy naruto uzumaki y me parece que nos conoceremos mejor cupa-chan,ender-chan-dijo naruto causandoun rubor mas profundo en la cupa se le ocurrio algo  
-muy bien naru-kun- dijo cupa causando un rubor en naruto  
-esta bien naru-kun-la siguio ender  
-por cierto conocen a un ta steve persson-dijo naruto

el ambiente callo 15 grados de temperatura

-si ... el hijo de puta mato a mis padres y yo fui a una cueva-lloro cupa hasta que sintio que naruto la abrasaba  
-no te preocupes el dia que lo encuentre..lo mato-dijo naruto  
-yo tembien lo conozco ... el murio matando a mi madre y-yy-lloro ender hasta que sintio que naruto la abraso junto a cupa  
-no se preocupen yo las cuidare cupa-chan,ender-chan-naruto dijo


End file.
